Дайсукэ Оно
Дайсукэ Оно — японский сэйю, работает на компанию Mausu Promotion, до этого на Aoni Production. В Kuroshitsuji озвучивает Себастьяна Михаэлиса. Немного биографии Родился 4 мая 1978 года. Окончил Университет Нихон. Параллельно с учебой начал работать на телевидении. Позже стал озвучивать небольшие роли на Телевизионной станции Канагавы. Самые известные его работы - Себастьян в «Тёмном дворецком» и Ицки Коидзуми в «Меланхолии Харухи Судзумии». В 2008 году Оно выиграл Seiyu Awards в номинации «Лучший актёр второго плана» за роли в аниме «Сёстры Минами» и «Магия напрокат». В 2010 году получил приз на 4th Seiyu Awards в номинации «Лучший актёр в главной роли» за роль Себастьяна в «Тёмном дворецком». Роли в аниме ;2003 *'Ashita no Nadja' ( Массимо в 20 серии) *'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch' (Person A in hall of ceremony) *'Mujin Wakusei Survive' *'Onegai ☆ Twins' (Flirting man in Ep. 1) *'R.O.D the TV' (Editor-in-Chief) *'Rockman.EXE Axess' (Призмэн) *'Mahou Sensei Negima' (Albireo Imma) *'Saiyuki Reload' (Демон в 18 серии) *'Scrapped Princess' (Кидаф) *'Tsukihime, Lunar Legend' (Announcer in Ep. 1, Classmate A in Ep. 6, Clerk in Ep. 7-8, Corpse in Ep. 10) ;2004 *'Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple' (Harold Crackenthorpe in Ep. 23) *'Black Jack' (Сотрудник Б) *'Burst Angel' (Student C) *'Elfen Lied' (Отец Коты) *'Futakoi' (Juntaro Gonda) *'Gakuen Alice' (Man A in Ep. 1, Doctor in Ep. 14, Reo's subordinate A in Ep. 15, Old man in Ep. 20, Wild animal tamer in Ep. 23-24) *'Genshiken' (Otaku A in Ep. 3, Student council chairman in Ep. 5) *'Godannar SECOND SEASON' (Sugiyama) *'Midori Days' (Qi Gong master in Ep. 11) *'Naruto' (Toki) *'Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu' (Ninja #2) *'Rockman.EXE Stream' (PrisMan.EXE, Ken) *'Saiyuki Gunlock' (Bozu) *S'AMURAI 7' *'ToHeart ~Remember My Memories~' (Referee in Ep. 5) *'Uta∽Kata' (Ryo in Ep. 2, Tourist in Ep. 7) *'Yakitate!! Japan' (Examinee, Guard#2 Ep 41) *'Zatch Bell!' (Gofure) ;2005 *'Air' (Yukito Kunisaki, Sora) *'Best Student Council' (Yuuichi Kimizuka) *'Blood+' (Sorimachi in Ep. 7 and 15) *'Eyeshield 21' (Kengo Mizumachi) *'Fushigiboshi no Futagohime' (Aaron) *'Ginga Densetsu Weed' (Kite) *'Honey and Clover' (Narrator in Ep. 3, Male student C in Ep. 4, Matsuda Ichiro in Ep. 12, Student *B in Ep. 15, Toast master in Ep. 18) *'Jigoku Shōjo' (Masaya Kataoka in Ep. 11) *'Mushiking: King of the Beetles' (Kakaro) *'Noein: To Your Other Self' (Enra) *'Oden-kun' (Konnya-kun) *'Rozen Maiden ~träumend~' (Enju) *'Starship Operators' (Gotou in Ep. 1) ;2006 *'Bartender' (Bartender B in Ep. 1) *'Bleach' (Mabashi) *'Gift 〜eternal rainbow〜' (Sakaguchi) *'Glass no Kantai' (Seek, Doll A in Ep. 6) *'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni' (Mamoru Akasaka) *'Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl' (Asuta Soro) *'Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo!' (Maya Sudou) *'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' (Itsuki Koizumi) *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer' (Sven Cal Bayan) *'Nerima Daikon Brothers' (Gangster boss in Ep. 4) *'Night Head Genesis' (Beta) *'Rec' (Yoshio Hatakeda) *'Red Garden' (Nick) *'Witchblade' (Osada) ;2007 *'Ballad of a Shinigami' (Matsumoto in Ep. 6) *'Dragonaut -The Resonance-' (Jin Kamishina) *'Engage Planet Kiss Dum' (Shū Aiba) *'Genshiken Season 2' (Student council chairman in Ep. 7) *'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai' (Mamoru Akasaka in Ep. 1 and 7) *'Idolmaster: Xenoglossia' (Naraba Daidō) *'Kaze no Stigma' (Kazuma Yagami) *'Kotetsushin Jeeg' (Kenji Kusanagi) *'Lucky ☆ Star' (Himself in Ep. 20 and 21) *'Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS' (Verossa Acous) *'Minami-ke' (Hosaka) *'Rental Magica' (Kagezaki) *'Seto no Hanayome' (Kai Mikawa) *'Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica' (Akatsuki Dirrane) ;2008 *'Chaos;Head' (Daisuke Misumi) *'Toshokan Sensō' (Hikaru Asahina) *'Kuroshitsuji' (Себастьян Михаэлис) *'Minami-ke: Okawari' (Hosaka) *'Monochrome Factor' (Akira Nikaido) *'Neo Angelique Abyss' (Hyuga) *'Shina Dark' (Exoda Cero Crown) *'Wagaya no Oinari-sama.' (Ebisu) *'Yozakura Quartet' (Kyōsuke) ;2009 *'11eyes' (Kakeru Satsuki) *'Arad Senki Slap Up Party' (Danjin (Gold Container)) *'Hanasakeru Seishōnen' (Eugene Alexander du Volcan) *'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' (Itsuki Koizumi) *'Minami-ke: Okaeri' (Hosaka) *'Miracle☆Train ~Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso~' (Izayoi Tsukishima) *'Pandora Hearts' (Джек Безариус) *'Sora Kake Girl' (Shigure Shinguji) *'Sora no Manimani' (Musa Ep. 09) *'Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai' (Munto) *'Umineko no Naku Koro ni' (Battler Ushiromiya) ;2010 *'Durarara!!' (Сидзуо Хэивадзима) *'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' (Itsuki Koizumi) *'Giant Killing' (Luigi Yoshida) *'Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru' (Hotsuma Renjou) *'Working!!' (Jun Satō) *'Blood Jewel' (Jack Jeckers) *'Imagin Anime 3: Episode Blue: Teddy-san is a Great Detective' (Teddy) *'Kuroshitsuji II' (Себастьян Михаэлис) *'The Legend of the Legendary Heroes' (Sion Astal) *'Fortune Arterial' (Kohei Hasekura) *'Psychic Detective Yakumo' (Yakumo Saitou) *'Tono to Issho' (Kagetsuna Katakura) *'Starry Sky' (Suzuya Tohzuki) ;2011 *'A Channel' (Mr. Satō, Male Student A) *'Bleach' (Сюкуро Цукисима) *'Blue Exorcist' (Артур Огюст Ангел) *'Deadman Wonderland' (Nagi Kengamine) *'Dog Days' (General Bernard) *'Heaven's Memo Pad' (Sōichirō Hinamura "Yondaime") *'Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere' (Tenzou Crossunite, Hassan Fullbush) *'Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!' (Maro Ayanokoji) *'Mobile Suit Gundam AGE' (Woolf Enneacle) *'Nichijou' (Crow) *'Persona 4 The Animation' (Kou Ichijou) *'Phi Brain: Puzzle of God' (Doubt) *'The Mystic Archives of Dantalian' (Hugh Anthony Disward Huey) *'Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō' (Kagetsuna Katakura) *'Working'!!' (Дзюн Сато) ;2012 *'Brave10' (Сайдзо Киригакурэ) *'The New Prince of Tennis' (Tokugawa Kazuya) *'Muv-Luv Alternative - Total Eclipse' (Yuuya Bridges) *'Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai!' (Kouichi Nimura) *'Kuroko's Basketball' (Shintarō Midorima) *'Shirokuma Café' (Llama) *'AKB0048' (Ushiyama) *'Space Battleship Yamato 2199' (Susumu Kodai) *'Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere 2nd Season' (Tenzou Crossunite, Hassan Fullbush) *'Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic' (Синдбад) *'K' (anime) (Куро Ятогами) ;2013 *'Karneval' (Hirato) *'Minami-ke: Tadaima' (Hosaka) *'Tamako Market' (Kaoru Hanase) *'Valvrave the Liberator' (Cain Dressel) *'Attack on Titan' (Эрвин Смит) *'Uta no Prince-sama' (Sumeragi Kira) *'Brothers Conflict' (Субару Асахина) *'Magi: The Kingdom of Magic' (Синдбад) *'Kuroko's Basketball' (Shintarō Midorima) *'Kimi no Iru Machi' (Kyōsuke Kazama) ;2014 *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Jotaro Kujo) *'Noragami' (Дайтоку) *'Kamigami no Asobi' (Aidoneus Hades) *'Barakamon' (Seishu Handa) *'Wizard Barristers: Benmashi Cecil' (Shibuki Kujira) Внешние ссылки * Источник информации ** Дайсукэ Оно Категория:Люди Категория:Сейю